


touch my mouth and hold my tongue

by fromTV (hamburr)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Minor Magnus Burnsides/Taako, Oral Sex, Platonic Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/fromTV
Summary: “Taako,” Barry says softly, and reaches out to place a hand on Taako’s waist. Taako closes his eyes and tilts his head down, his hair falling over his eyes. The blonde in his hair is growing out, his hair its natural brown nearly to the tips of his bangs. He sighs, then leans into Barry’s touch, moving forward to rest his forehead against Barry’s.-When everything feels like it's falling apart, Taako and Barry find a moment of peace in each other.





	touch my mouth and hold my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> some notes:   
> taako and barry are in a long-established qpr ;  
> in this fic elves have both a penis and a vagina which is shamelessly adapted from my homestuck past ;  
> this is set during the search for lup

“Taako,” Barry says softly, and reaches out to place a hand on Taako’s waist. Taako closes his eyes and tilts his head down, his hair falling over his eyes. The blonde in his hair is growing out, his hair its natural brown nearly to the tips of his bangs. He sighs, then leans into Barry’s touch, moving forward to rest his forehead against Barry’s.

“I just don’t know what to do,” Taako says quietly. “It seems like everything’s -- falling apart.” He lifts his hands to wrap his arms around Barry, his fingers clutching at the white cotton fabric of Barry’s shirt. He glances up at Barry through his bangs. Barry is chewing on his lip, a nervous habit, and Taako lifts his hand to gently tap Barry’s lip to get him to stop. Barry’s breath catches, and Taako opens his mouth to say something, but closes his mouth again instead, focused on Barry’s lips.

“I -- _Taako_ ,” Barry says again. His hand is still at the curve of Taako’s waist, just below his ribs, and his thumb rubs gentle circles there that send a pleasant shiver through Taako’s whole body. It’s been too long, for both of them -- they’ve both been so _focused_ , and surely it couldn’t hurt to take a break -- they don’t do this often, but --

“Do you want to --”

“Yeah, if you do --”

“Yeah --”

And Taako isn’t really sure who moves first, but their lips press together and part, hesitant for only the barest of moments before Barry’s warm breath and chapped lips and shaky hands and cautious smile ignite something deep inside Taako, and then they are kissing in earnest. They’re in Barry’s room on the _Starblaster_ , and Taako backs up until his calves touch the edge of Barry’s bed.

Intimacy between them is different, somehow, than Taako and Magnus’s -- they’re both intent with arousal and need and desire, yes, but there is a caution, a reserve in their touches, and even when Barry presses his parted lips to the side of Taako’s neck and slides his hands under his shirt, there is less heat and more a warm comfort to it. They know each other thoroughly, and it shows in the care they take with each other, in the way they balance each other. Taako runs his hands through Barry’s hair and Barry sighs against Taako’s neck, then gently bites him -- just the barest hint of teeth -- over his jugular, and Taako’s hands tighten in Barry’s hair, encouraging Barry to press closer, push at Taako just enough to indicate he wants Taako on his bed.

Taako obliges with haste, scrambling back onto the bed and opening his arms for Barry, who kneels over him and kisses him hard, the intensity nearly doubled to make up for the brief moments where they hadn’t been touching. Taako clutches at Barry’s shirt, and the action makes it ride up a bit, where his own shirt has too, and the feeling of skin on skin is so welcome. Barry seems to feel the same, because he slides his hands up Taako’s shirt, pushing it up to just below his chest, and says against Taako’s lips -- “Okay?” -- and Taako nods, breathless, and sits up just enough to let Barry peel his shirt off of him. Barry sits back for a moment and pulls off his own shirt, then his binder, and Taako reaches out and places both hands on Barry’s stomach; he traces his fingertips down the line of hair beneath Barry’s bellybutton, and Barry smiles at him, his eyes soft.

“How do you wanna do this thing, Taako?”

As brazen as Taako can be with Magnus, as bold and up front as he is with jokes, he feels his ears heat up and he can’t meet Barry’s eyes when he says, “Will you fuck me?”

Barry cups Taako’s face in a hand and gently turns his head towards him. “Absolutely,” he says, and he gets up off Taako -- who honest to gods almost whimpers in complaint before he catches himself -- and crosses over to a drawer that Taako is familiar with. After a moment of rummaging, Barry lifts out a dark purple strap-on, and looks over at Taako with a raised eyebrow. Taako can’t help but giggle.

“Is this acceptable?” Barry says, clearly fighting a smile, and Taako gives him a double thumbs up, and then they both collapse into helpless laughter. Barry is still trying to regain his composure -- and the mood -- as he undoes his pants and leaves his jeans and underwear in an unceremonious pile on the floor and puts on the harness for the strap-on. Taako knows that this one is specifically reserved for the rare encounters between himself and Barry, which was a thoughtful gesture that made Taako feel leagues more comfortable with the situation.

“Are you going to leave your pants on?” Barry asks mildly, and Taako blinks, realizing he was so caught up in watching Barry that he forgot to deal with his own clothes. He wriggles out of his own pants and then, grinning, throws them at Barry, who gives a brief snort-laugh and rushes back over to Taako, kneeling over him again and kissing him with the traces of a smile still on his lips.

Barry holds Taako’s face in both of his hands, but not for long. One hand finds its way to Taako’s chest, toying with his nipple, and Taako gasps and presses into the touch. His hands are tight on Barry’s hips, wanting so badly that he can’t do anything but hold onto him. Taako’s cock is hard and he desperately, desperately wants Barry inside of him; he wants every part of him touching every part of Barry; he wants to crawl inside his chest cavity and live there, safe and never ever alone.

“Please,” Taako says quietly, and Barry kisses a slow line down Taako’s jaw, his throat; he pauses at Taako’s chest to bite and suck at Taako’s nipples; first one, then the other, and then continues lower, to Taako’s cock -- his breath is warm against the head and Taako is nearly shaking, but all Barry does is press one single kiss to the tip -- Taako moans -- and then settles lower, spreading Taako’s legs, then leans down and puts his mouth on him, and it is all Taako can do not to buck his hips and crush Barry’s face with his pelvis as his tongue presses inside him. Taako’s hands are both clenched on the sheets and his thighs shake as Barry works magic with his mouth.

“Barry -- fuck, _fuck_ , if you keep doing that I can’t guarantee I’m gonna last -- _ah_ \--”

Barry sits back and grins up at Taako, his lips and chin wet with Taako’s slick, and the sight makes everything between his legs pulse with desire.

“Please -- Barry, I want --”

Barry steadies himself and lines himself up, but doesn’t do anything more than slowly grind against Taako’s vulva, already so sensitive, and Taako bursts out with another “ _please_ ” and Barry finally gives in, moving his hips forward enough to press inside Taako, who covers his mouth with the heel of his hand but can’t stifle the sound he makes in time.

“I got you, Taako,” Barry says, “I’m here.”

He starts slow, at an almost leisurely pace, almost like he’s showing off for Taako about how gorgeous he looks moving over him, inside him, and as that thought crosses through Taako’s mind he can’t help but clench around him, and he reaches out for Barry’s hand. Barry laces their fingers together and gently squeezes his hand.

“I got you. You’re doing so good, Taako, how can I get you there?”

“F-- faster. And -- my cock, please touch it, oh god please --”

Barry palms Taako’s cock with his free hand and thrusts his hips harder, faster, and Taako can feel his orgasm coming a mile away, feeling heat spread through his veins, through his body, bone-deep, and he throws his head back, his mouth open wordlessly as he comes, his breath coming in gasps as Barry urges him through it, and he comes down shaking.

He reaches for Barry, who fumbles with the harness until he gets it off, then lays down beside Taako, face-to-face.

“D’you want a hand?” Taako mumbles, tucking his face against Barry’s shoulder.

“I’d love that, if you’re okay with it,” Barry says, and Taako turns his head to kiss the side of Barry’s neck before running his hand down Barry’s side, down to his thigh, between his legs, feeling the coarse, curly hair there before getting to Barry’s entrance, already wet and ready for Taako to press two fingers in. Barry gasps at the sensation and his hips jerk towards Taako, who goes right for Barry’s clit to make him moan -- loudly, in Taako’s ear -- and Barry clings to Taako, his whole body taut and shaking, and he hisses a string of curses intermixed with Taako’s name and “ _yes, yes, fuck, like that, Taako, god,_ yes --” until he clenches around Taako’s fingers and almost sobs on Taako’s name, his face pressed against Taako’s collarbone, and when he finally says “okay, okay, that’s enough,” Taako moves his hand away and puts his arms around Barry.

The two of them hold each other close, as close as they possibly can, skin to skin, shaky, sweaty body to shaky, sweaty body. The desperation has faded from them both and they clutch at each other now not in passion, but in the helpless desire to be as close to another living being as is physically possible.

There’s a hole in Taako’s chest that he knows is paralleled in Barry’s. He knows that once they clean up and leave this bed, they have hours, days, weeks, months, maybe even years of searching that yawn before them, seemingly endless. But here, in this moment of quiet -- the pain is tempered, just a little, in the warmth Taako and Barry share.

**Author's Note:**

> i can be found on tumblr @7thbird!


End file.
